Prawdziwy
by cara1986
Summary: John być może nie będzie musiał ganiać za złoczyńcami wystarczy, że wyda swój blog. Tylko czy ten blog ma potencjał. Tekst z dużą ilością brakujących przecinków. Beta kiedyś będzie, naprawdę obiecuję.


Mail pojawił się w skrzynce Johna w piątek późnym wieczorem. Redaktorka, Ann Smith pytała czy ich spotkanie w sobotnie przedpołudnie nadal jest aktualne i zostawiała swój numer telefonu gdyby nie pojawiła się w wyznaczonym miejscu o odpowiedniej porze. Mail kończył się pozdrowieniami oraz zdecydowanie emocjonalnym dopiskiem o tym jak niesamowicie młoda redaktorka cieszy się na sama myśl o spotkaniu ze sławnym blogerem. John przeczytał mail trzy razy. Teoretycznie wszystko się zgadzało. Nawet poprzedni list, w którym John uprzejmie zgadzał się na spotkanie i proponował lunch, w kawiarni niedaleko swojego mieszkania, wyglądał wiarygodnie. Styl był nie do podrobienia, łącznie z jego nieznośną manierą, robienia spacji po nawiasie. John miał tylko jeden problem. Był pewien, że nigdy żadnego maila do Ann Smith nie wysłał. Podniósł oczy z nad ekranu laptopa. Naprzeciw niego w fotelu siedział Sherlock. W ręku trzymał kryminał, który John kupił sobie kilka dni temu, a który Sherlock, z uporem godnym lepszej sprawy, namiętnie poprawiał. Oczywiście poprawiał, zapisując na marginesach ołówkiem, wszystkie błędy, klisze i nielogiczne (jego zdaniem) rozwiązania fabularne . Nazwisko mordercy zapisał zaś na pierwszej stronie, bo jak twierdził - już wtedy można się zorientować kto zabił. Sherlock robił tak z każdym kryminałem Johna, nie bacząc na błagania współlokatora by dał spokój, albo przynajmniej poczekał aż doktor skończy książkę.

- Sherlock . Czy korzystałeś ostatnio z mojego laptopa ?

- Tak, w zeszłą środę – Sherlock nawet nie podniósł wzroku z nad książki, w której coś zapalczywie zaznaczał i podkreślał.

- A korzystałeś może z mojej poczty?

- Tak, musiałem wysłać pogróżki temu chłopakowi od bocznych drzwi . Uznałem, że twój adres będzie lepszy.

- A może odpowiadałeś przy okazji na jakieś maile?

- Po co to przesłuchanie? – Sherlock odłożył książkę, wyraźnie zirytowany serią pytań – przecież od razu wiedziałeś, że odpowiedziałem na kilka maili. Gdybyś tego nie wiedział, nie zadawałbyś idiotycznych pytań. Czemu zamiast od razu pokazać ludziom, jaki jesteś inteligentny, pozwalasz im błędnie podejrzewać, że wszystkiego się od nich dowiedziałeś. Nic nie wiesz o prezentacji John. Najważniejsze jest, by wyprzedzać ludzi o krok a nie pozwalać im się prowadzić. Nigdy nie będziesz postrzegany, jako człowiek inteligentny, jeśli zamiast wnioskować, będziesz o wszystko pytał.

- Nie zmieniaj tematu, i powiedz mi, na jakie jeszcze maile odpowiedziałeś, poza umówieniem mnie z tą cholerną redaktorką?

- Cóż, niech pomyślę. Napisałem do tej twojej dziewczyny nauczycielki, że niestety jesteś zajęty w czwartek, bo wtedy miałem w planach, całonocne śledzenie faceta od bocznych drzwi. Odpisałem jakiemuś facetowi z Afryki, że jego prośba o twoje 50 funtów jest absolutnie pozbawiona logiki, ponieważ, jeśli należy do szczęśliwców posiadających łącze internetowe, nie może być bardzo biedny, więc taka suma niczego nie zmieni. Poinformowałem firmę proponującą ci tabletki na przedłużenie penisa, że wedle naukowych badań jest to absolutnie nie możliwe. A no i umówiłem cię z tą redaktorką, bo po pierwsze, zdjęcie na stronie wydawnictwa wskazuje, że jest niską brunetką w twoim typie, a po drugie, ponieważ jeśli wydadzą twojego bloga, to może zarobimy na tym trochę pieniędzy i będę mógł brać przez pewien czas tylko interesujące sprawy.

John pomyślał, że mógłby w tym momencie zrugać Sherlocka za korzystanie z jego laptopa, albo wytłumaczyć współlokatorowi idee wrzucania spamu do śmieci, oraz nie popisywania się przed programem komputerowym swoją inteligencją. Mógłby też wskazać mu, że skoro doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z faktu, że John ma dziewczynę to nie powinien umawiać go z ładnymi redaktorkami. Tylko, po co.

- Jeśli zarobię na tej książce, nie myśl, że dam ci połowę zysków.

- Oczywiście, że tak nie myślę. Powinieneś dać mi wszystkie zyski, bo beze mnie nie było by tej książki. Jestem przekonany, że wyrzuciłbyś mail do spamu i nigdy o nim nie wspomniał. A teraz pozwól, że wrócę do kryminału. Chyba nareszcie rozumiem, dlaczego ludzie tak bardzo je lubią. Nigdy jeszcze tak się nie śmiałem czytając powieść.

Ann Smith rzeczywiście okazała się być kobietą w typie Johna. Niezbyt wysoka, szczupła z wielkimi orzechowymi oczyma i ładnym uśmiechem. Spóźniła się pięć minut, przepraszała dziesięć , sprawiała wrażenie miłej i potulnej, do chwili, w której zamówiła kawę, włożyła na nos okulary w czarnych oprawkach i zmieniła się nie do poznania.

- Panie Watson.

- Proszę mów mi John.

- Dobra John. Powiem szczerze, moim zdaniem mamy do czynienia z czymś, co może być prawdziwym sukcesem. Serio. Rzadko to mówimy blogerom, lub początkującym autorom, ale chyba zdajesz sobie sprawę, że opisywane przez ciebie historie, podobają się ludziom. Więcej, wydaje się, że cały ten pomysł ze ściganiem zbrodni we współczesnym Londynie to prawdziwy hit.

- O tak – John uśmiechnął się z dumą, trochę żałując, że nie ma przy nim Sherlocka – w ciągu jednego dnia mamy około 2 tysięcy wejść 1895 czy coś koło tego. A to i tak nie najlepszy dzień.

- No właśnie. Twoje historie są niesamowite, współczesny Londyn wspaniały, bohaterowie ciekawi. Ale nie oznacza to, że wszystko już jest idealne. Prawda jest taka, że jeśli ta książka ma się sprzedać, trzeba wprowadzić kilka poprawek. Wiem John, że teraz może to brzmieć dziwnie, ale nawet największym autorom każemy nanosić poprawki. Po prostu twórca nie zawsze dobrze wie, co jest najlepsze dla jego książki.

- Poprawek? – John poczuł się lekko zaniepokojony.

Ann wyjęła z torby grubą teczkę, w której znajdował się cały plik kartek z wykresami kołowymi. John od zawsze nienawidził wykresów, więc na ich widok poczuł jak powoli ogarnia go panika. Mimo swojej, stwierdzonej nawet przez Sherlocka, inteligencji zazwyczaj nie miał zielonego pojęcia, co dany wykres przedstawia. Coś musiało się zmienić na jego twarzy, bo Ann uśmiechnęła się życzliwie i lekko dotknęła jego dłoni

- Nie bój się John, to nie są dane dotyczące twojego bloga. Widzisz, w ciągu ostatnich kilku lat, nasze wydawnictwo postawiło, na szeroko zakrojone badania czytelnictwa wydawanych przez nas książek. Zazwyczaj, bada się ilość kupionych książek i ich rodzaje, wiek i płeć czytelników. Takie nudne dane. Ale z mojej inicjatywy, postanowiliśmy zacząć badać także opinie ludzi, odnośnie lubianych i nielubianych przez nich elementów fabuły, świata przedstawionego i kreacji bohaterów. Te wykresy pokazują jasno, jakich bohaterów ludzie chcą a książki, o kim się nie sprzedają. To bardzo pomaga zarówno nam, jak i autorom odpowiednio zmodyfikować treść oraz podnieść sprzedaż.

- Dobrze, ale co to ma wspólnego z moim blogiem? – sformułowanie „zmodyfikować treść" wzbudziło w Johnie lekką panikę.

- Przyniosłam je by pokazać ci, dlaczego prosimy o poprawki. Spójrz na ten wykres – Ann podsunęła mu, absolutnie nieczytelny zestaw linii i słupków – tu widzisz jak dobrze sprzedają się kryminały. A tu – kolejny wykres wylądował na stoliku – jak dobrze czytelnicy reagują na bohaterów działających samotnie, niekoniecznie w porozumieniu z prawem. Jak widzisz, twoje historie wpisują się w popularny trend. Jeśli do tego dorzucimy to – kartka z kolorowymi kreskami ukazała się oczom Johna, – czyli sympatię ludzi, do dokładnego opisu współczesnego miejsca akcji, to sam dostrzeżesz jak popularne mogą być twoje powieści.

- Czyli wszystko jest dobrze? – John odetchnął z ulgą, bo równie dobrze pokazane wykresy, mogły dotyczyć światowej gospodarki albo sprzedaży łososia w Norwegii.

- Niestety nie – Ann wyjęła kolejne dwie kartki – tu masz preferowany charakter bohatera, jak widzisz zdecydowanie więcej osób woli, sympatyczne i empatyczne postacie. A tu z kolei masz wykres, gdzie widzisz jak bardzo pożądany jest wątek romansowy czy rodzinny. O, jeszcze element chyba niezwykle ważny – spójrz, z jaką niechęcią czytelnicy odnoszą się, do postaci aroganckich i okazujących wyższość.

- Nadal nie rozumiem.

- Dobrze – Ann wzięła głęboki wdech – opowieści są dobre, ale wymagają jednej naprawdę dużej zmiany. Bo wszystko jest w nich świetne, ale jedna rzecz zgrzyta. To Sherlock Holmes.

- Słucham? – John musiał przyznać, że spodziewał się wszystkiego, tylko nie takiego stwierdzenia.

- Taki bohater się nie sprzeda. Po pierwsze jest za inteligentny, ludzie lubią nadążać za rozumowaniem postaci, a tymczasem on wyciąga wnioski, jakich nikt nie jest w stanie wyciągnąć. Zgodzę się, że jego dedukcje są fajne, ale ile razy można czytać tą samą sztuczkę? Poza tym trudno czytelnikom będzie uwierzyć, że naprawdę tyle można wywnioskować o człowieku, tylko na niego patrząc. No, ale to się da poprawić. Gorzej z jego charakterem. Nikt nie polubi antypatycznego, aroganckiego faceta, który ewidentnie nie rozumie ludzkich uczuć i zachowań. Z resztą ta postać jest jakby znikąd. Nie ma rodziny poza bratem, którego nie lubi. Z resztą na marginesie muszę dodać, że akurat Mycroft, to także bardzo źle napisana postać. Co to znaczy, że pracuje dla rządu? Potrzebne są jakieś szczegóły. Ale wróćmy do Sherlocka. Nic nie wiemy o jego przeszłości. Jaką szkołę skończył, kim byli jego rodzice, właściwie, na czym zarabia. Co do uczuć to jest jeszcze gorzej? Żadnych kobiet czy mężczyzn w jego życiu, nie ma nawet psa. Kto zechce o kimś takim czytać?

- Ale zdaje sobie pani sprawę, że w moim blogu opisuję prawdziwe sprawy i prawdziwego człowieka. Sherlock jest dziwny, ale naprawdę jest prawdziwy. – John przyjął ton, jakim zwracał się w swoim gabinecie do dzieci.

- Prawdziwego człowieka – Ann roześmiała się lekko – przecież to, od początku do końca literacka kreacja. Ja rozumiem, że pan Holmes lubi być tak przedstawianym, bo to rzeczywiście daje mu renomę. Ale, czytałam w życiu zbyt wiele książek, by dać się nabrać. Detektyw konsultant? Nie ma takiego zawodu. Podobnie jak wszyscy wiedzą, że policja nie konsultuje się z prywatnymi ludźmi, którzy lubią miejsca zbrodni. To zupełna fantazja. Zakładam, że rzeczywiście istnieje jakiś Pan Holmes, ale jestem przekonana, że to zdecydowanie sympatyczniejszy, nieco mniej tajemniczy i błyskotliwy człowiek. Holmesa z opowiadań, po prostu wymyśliłeś, i bez trudu możesz go zmieniać.

- Serio? – John poczuł się jak w jakimś surrealistycznym śnie – A dokładniej jak powinienem go zmienić?

- Nie potrzeba bardzo wielu zmian. Może wystarczyłoby, aby lepiej tłumaczył swoje dedukcje, może nie wywyższał się tak bardzo nad ludzi. Okazywał trochę empatii poszkodowanym, potępiał przestępców, bo z tego, co widzę bardziej go oni ciekawią niż przerażają. Dobrze gdyby miał dziewczynę albo chłopaka, nie mówimy o niczym stałym, ale czytelnicy muszą wiedzieć, że ma uczucia. Ewentualnie, mógłby mieć jakieś fajne zwierzątko, nie mówimy o psie, ale coś jak ukochana wydra, albo cokolwiek innego. Mógłby od czasu do czasu, powiedzieć coś dowcipnego, to znaczy coś, co my a nie on uznamy za dowcipne. Albo… - Ann zawiesiła głos, jakby właśnie przyszła jej do głowy świetna myśl – można było by w ogóle zamienić rolę. Ty, jako były wojskowy lekarz, rozwiązywałbyś sprawy a Sherlock tylko by pomagał. Taka sarkastyczna drugoplanowa postać. To by z całą pewnością spodobało się czytelnikom.

- Rzeczywiście brzmi ciekawie. Problem polega na tym, że…

John nie skończył zdania, bo kątem oka dostrzegł, że ktoś wbiegł do kawiarni. Był to nikt inny tylko Sherlock, w rozpiętym płaszczu, przekrzywionym szaliku i ołówkiem w ręku. Rozejrzał się po kawiarni i błyskawicznie podszedł do stolika Johna.

- John musimy iść. Facet od bocznych drzwi. Wiem jak to zrobił. Wszystko dzięki temu durnemu kryminałowi, który chciałeś przeczytać. Musimy pojechać do jego pracy. Kosz na śmieci. Pomyśl John o mało tego nie przegapiliśmy! – John usłyszał w jego glosie radosne podniecenie, jakie zazwyczaj towarzyszyło jego współlokatorowi, kiedy rozwiązał sprawę.

- Sherlock nie widzisz, że z kimś rozmawiam – John skinął ręką w kierunku Ann, która z dość przerażoną miną skuliła się na swoim krześle.

- A, tak zapomniałem. Pani redaktor? Jak się pracuje na jedenastym piętrze? Musi być koszmarnie w ciepłe dni, nie można okna otworzyć. Ciekawe, że dojeżdża pani do pracy rowerem i to z bardzo daleka. Chęć utrzymania sylwetki, czy brak pieniędzy na kartę miejską. A może chce pani zaimponować swojemu chłopakowi kulturyście? Nigdy nie rozumiałem pasji ludzi do rowerów. Strasznie przestarzały środek lokomocji. – Sherlock niemal przestępował z nogi na nogę, najwyraźniej nie mogąc się doczekać, kiedy jego dedukcje zostaną potwierdzone. A kolejna sprawa rozwiązana.

- Sherlock przestań! – John rzucił okiem, na zupełnie białą twarz Ann, ale nie mógł ukryć, że czuł pełną satysfakcję, widząc jak redaktorka dostaje nauczkę. Sherlock wymyślony! Też pomysł.

- Masz rację. Nie ma się, co zatrzymywać, bo facet od bocznych drzwi ucieknie na Bali i tyle będziemy go widzieli. Wszystko ustalone?

- Tak, wydaje mi się, że tak – John wstał i skinął głową w kierunku Ann – mój blog nie zawiera intersującego wydawnictwo materiału. Wielka sława, czeka na nas jednak gdzie indziej. Prawda Pani Smith?

Ann jedynie kiwnęła głową i pośpiesznie zaczęła zgarniać wszystkie wykresy do teczki. Wstała rzuciła kilka monet na stół płacąc za kawę, po czym zadzwoniła do swojej pracy, z prośbą o przeniesienie jej do działu zajmującego się promocją. Miała dość pozyskiwania nowych klientów dla wydawnictwa. Jednak tego ani John ani Sherlock już nie dostrzegli, bo obaj wybiegli z kawiarni.

John siedział z tył taksówki, pogrążony w myślach o tym, jak bardzo faceta od bocznych drzwi zgubiła głupia chciwość. Sherlock, jak zwykle po rozwiązaniu sprawy, wysyłał dziesiątki smsów Lestradowi z dokładnym postępowaniem odnośnie materiału dowodowego. Sherlock nie lubił, kiedy źle przedstawione materiały psuły jego rozwiązane sprawy w sądzie.

- John. Jak właściwie poszło twoje spotkanie z redaktorką? Co jej się nie podobało? – Sherlock musiał być w wyśmienitym humorze, skoro w ogóle zadał takie pytanie.

- Okazuje się, że musiałbym wprowadzić głębokie poprawki, zwłaszcza dotyczące naszych postaci. Ludzie okazuje się, mają bardzo określone preferencje, jeśli chodzi o bohaterów książek.

- Rozumiem – Sherlock poklepał Johna delikatnie po ramieniu – nie każdy chce czytać, o emerytowanym lekarzu wojskowym. To takie przygnębiające.

- Przygnębiające jest to, że umówiłeś mnie z ładną dziewczyną mimo, a ona okazała się mieć faceta kulturystę. Wiedziałeś to wcześniej, prawda? Bo nie da się wywnioskować po jednym rzucie oka, że kobieta ma faceta kulturystę.

- Oczywiście, że się da John.

- Jak?

Sherlock uśmiechnął się przebiegle jak dziecko, które ma sekret przed rodzicami, po czym powrócił do pisania smsa. Przyglądając się jego pochylonej nad telefonem sylwetce, John pomyślał, że Ann miała rację. Kto by uwierzył, że człowiek taki jak on mógł być prawdziwy.


End file.
